April Fools!
by firstdragonrider
Summary: How does SG-1 celebrate April Fools? Read and find out.


Name: April Fools!

Summary: How does SG-1 celebrate April Fools? Read and find out.

Season: Probably around season seven

I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of the character that relates to the show. But if I did own them, they would probably be wearing frilly dresses and dancing on the tables of the commissary. Please, enjoy.

_A/N: This is in honor of April Fools. I had to do something, even though this probably isn't so great. But please, read and review, and maybe give me idea's for next years April Fools fic!_

Colonel Jack O'Neill was actually in his office. For once, he was actually sitting at his desk with his computer in front of him, writing a report. Well he had been writing a report. Actually, he had turned the computer on to write a report but he had 'accidentally' clicked the pinball icon instead. And he couldn't exit out after that, it would mean forfeiting his score. And Jack O'Neill never gave up. Hearing footsteps, Jack didn't bother to look who it was. He had to finish this game.

"Jack." Daniel's slightly annoyed voice distracted Jack for a moment and he lost the ball, his screen declaring game over and that he had not beat his high score. Sighing, the Colonel turned to face Daniel and for the first time noticed Sam standing beside him. She seemed a little nervous as her eyes darted from place to place in his organized chaos that he called office. Well it actually wasn't organized. It was just chaos.

"To what pleasure do I owe to have my two finest team members come into my little office?" Jack asked as he spun slightly on his computer chair. Daniel and Sam looked at each other and Daniel smiled slightly.

"We have something important to tell you." He said slowly, keeping his blue eyes glued on Jack's face.

"What, you found some important ruins that you just have to take a look at? You know I'm all for that, even if it is boring as hell." Jack commented as he continued his spinning expedition. The two youngest team members glanced at each other again before Daniel nodded slightly for Sam to continue.

"Sir," She started, glancing down at her feet before once again looking up at her spinning Colonel. "Daniel and I are getting married." Jack's spinning immediately stopped and he turned to face the two team members. He stared at them in shock. Them? Getting married? He hadn't even noticed them dating. Now he could see that Sam was playing with a golden ring on her finger, twisting it nervously. Well it did make sense, Daniel was civilian and so it wasn't against the rules and they pretty much shared each other's interests. Daniel was probably the only one who had the slightest idea of what Sam was talking about when she got going on her whole techno-babble speech.

"What?!" he said rather harshly, making Sam wince. "And you had decided to tell me when?" Jack continued, his anger and confusion obvious in his voice. Daniel wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"We told you now, didn't we?" he said defiantly. Jack narrowed his eyes before abruptly standing and stalking out the door, leaving two very confused team members behind.

"Is this really such a good idea?" Sam whispered to Daniel as she extracted herself from his grasp. There was a glimmer of amusement in Daniel's clear blue eyes.

"Don't be so worried. It's about time that we finally get to pull a prank on Jack." Daniel smiled slightly and Sam raised an eyebrow, nodding her head slightly in agreement.

A loud and rather urgent knock was heard on General Hammond's door, and the General looked up from the report that he had been reading.

"Come in." he said, glancing back down at all the papers strewn on his desk. A very angered and annoyed Colonel stepped through the door and Hammond had to try very hard not to smile.

"Colonel O'Neill, what brings you here?" He asked, putting on a straight face. Jack closed the door rather forcefully behind him.

"Did you know that Carter and Daniel are getting married?!" Jack asked as he paced the small room. General Hammond studied his 2IC for a moment before responding.

"Yes, I did. I was one of the first to know, they needed my permission of course." The general said smoothly. So far everything was going according to plan. Jack stopped and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"This is insane! All this time I though she-"Jack ended his sentence there very quickly, knowing very well that it would be unwise to say anything in front of the General. Hammond raised an eyebrow but dismissed the uncompleted sentence.

"Jack, they're in love. You can't be mad just because you don't like them together. Besides, they make each other happy." The General explained softly, surprised at his own words. Jack sighed and sat down in one of the chairs.

"I just always thought…" Jack paused again before standing up. "I owe them an apology, if they are happy together I shouldn't stand in their way." He said confidently as he opened and then strode out the door. The General broke into a large grin once Jack had left and he chuckled slightly to himself. Never in a million years had he thought that he would be able to pull a prank on Jack.

Walking into the commissary with his hands in his pockets, Jack glanced around and caught Sam and Daniel talking at their usual table. As he neared, Daniel noticed him and he put an arm protectively around Sam who glanced up in surprise. When she saw her Colonel, she gave him a small smile and leaned into Daniel's embrace. Jack sat down at the table, suddenly feeling sort of awkward to see the two youngest members of his team snuggling up next to each other.

"So, I take it that you went to see the General." Daniel said as he took a bite out of a big chocolate chip cookie. Jack studied the two for a moment before nodding.

"I'm sorry that I reacted so harshly back there, I was out of line." Jack apologized. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable with the situation. Daniel shrugged but it was Sam that answered.

"Don't worry about it, we knew that you weren't going to take it as well as everyone else. That's why we told you so late, sir." Jack raised an eyebrow but just nodded. Luckily, the awkward silence that followed was broken when Teal'c joined them, plate filled with random pieces of food. He nodded to all of them.

"I must congratulate Major Carter and Daniel Jackson once more." Teal'c said with an emotionless face.

"Thanks Teal'c." Daniel said with a grin. Jack looked at Teal'c with a hurt and surprised expression.

"So you told Teal'c and not me?!" He exclaimed, his apology and calm mood forgotten. Sam and Daniel weren't surprised though. They knew that Jack didn't like this whole situation. Before any of them had a chance to reply to the outburst, Teal'c interfered with his own comment.

"Major Carter told me when we were still 'dating'." Teal'c said calmly, the word dating sounding rather foreign when he said it.

"What!?" Jack and Sam cried out at the same time. Major confusion and disbelief was evident on the Colonel's face, maybe even greater surprise then when Daniel and Sam had declared their engagement. Confusion also clouded Sam's face and she wondered what Teal'c was up to. Of course Jack was to busy staring at Teal'c to notice this look, but he finally did look back at her and she quickly rearranged her features so that she looked more surprised then confused. Thinking quickly, Sam forced herself to glare at Teal'c, which wasn't easy since it was very hard to be angry at the large jaffa.

"Teal'c, I thought we promised each other not to tell anyone about that!" She said angrily. Teal'c inclined his head slightly like he always did.

"I am sorry Samantha, but I thought that O'Neill deserved to know as he is our superior officer. I do not approve in keeping secrets from him." Teal'c explained, keeping his eyes trained on Sam. Jack gaped at both of them, all of a sudden realizing that he didn't know his team as well as he thought he did.

"You dated Teal'c?" He choked out, studying Sam with a strange look. Sam deflected her eyes downwards, giving a small nod.

"And since when did you start calling her Samantha?" Jack continued, turning to face Teal'c once more. Teal'c just raised one of his epically great eyebrows without responding.

"Sam," Daniel said with a hurt and quiet voice, glancing down at the blonde in his arms. "When were you planning on telling me that you were cheating on me with Teal'c?" He asked, disbelief mixed in with the pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry Daniel. I was going to tell you but I didn't want to hurt you. I love you too much and it would break my heart to see you sad." Sam said quietly, bringing a hand up to toy with Daniel's hand which was resting on the table. She looked up at him with pleading blue eyes. "I'm sorry." She said again. Daniel looked at Sam for a moment before sighing.

"I have something that I have to tell you too." Daniel said softly, and the confusion in Sam's eyes weren't faked. Once again, this was not part of the plan. "I'm gay Sam," Daniel said suddenly, causing the table to stare at him in surprise. Even Teal'c looked shocked. "And I'm actually deeply in love with Jack." Jack's eyes widened even further, but a sweet smile adorned his lips.

"Oh Daniel, I never thought you would feel the same way!" He exclaimed, clasping his hands together and his smile turning into a satisfied smirk. Sam glanced at both of them before glaring at Daniel.

"You double-crosser!" She said, trying to hide a smile. She lightly smacked him on the arm. "I thought we had a deal!" She said, scooting away from him. Daniel grinned widely.

"You should have seen your face!" Jack said in between his laughs. "And you actually thought that I would believe that you were marrying Daniel? You two are like siblings, but you did put up a good show." Jack said, that smug smirk still on his face.

"I'm never teaming up with you guys for April Fools again." Sam muttered, rolling her eyes. Jack's eyes brightened.

"I almost forgot to say the sacred phrase! April Fools!" He exclaimed loudly, causing some other people to glance their way. Daniel chuckled and Teal'c also looked amused. "And you thought you could fool the king of pranks!" Jack said with a chuckle, causing both Daniel and Sam to break into smiles.


End file.
